Demon Of Your Heart
by DeadendMephisto
Summary: He’s a vampire and she’s the hunter. He falls for her. What’s worse than this? OCs, Alexi Laiho, other COB members and more. Yes, this is a fanfic about Alexi Laiho.
1. Chapter 0: Something about settings

Demon of Your Heart

Summary: He's a vampire and she's the hunter. He falls for her. What's worse than this? OCs, Alexi Laiho, other COB members and more.

* * *

Special Words:

TOGH: short form of "Teeth Of God's Hounds", an organization of monster hunters  
Hunters: They mostly belong to TOGH and hunt the monsters who hurt human beings  
Convocation Of Sorcery: A ceremony which decides the hunter's ability and element(s), and give to them. However, very few hunters have inherent ability and element(s).

My OCs  
The Hunters (in the brackets are their rankings in the organization):  
Mephisto (No. 21)  
Hair/Eyes: black long hair / bluish-black eyes  
Age: 20  
Height: 171cm  
Weapon: a long sword named "Leviathan's Thorn"  
Element: Ice, Ghost  
Title: Obsidian Cavalier  
She's a hunter who comes from China, with a quarter of Norwegian bloodline (her father is a half Norwegian). Because of her mother's family, she also has the ability of communicating with ghosts and monsters, even can control them. Even though her number in the organization is the last, but only No.1 can fight her if her latent power awakens. She's a little cold and stubborn, but not hard to get along with. Besides, she love reptiles and keeps some.

Lithel Valentine (No. 16)  
Hair/Eyes: light-brown long hair / purple eyes  
Age: 25  
Height: 183cm  
Weapon: none  
Element: Wind  
Title: Singing Devil  
He is Mephisto's partner, also her teacher of hunting vampires. He loves to sing and very good at it, however, he always sings something weird, which makes other members (except Mephisto) uncomfortable. Anyways, he's a good warrior with lots of experiences.

Seth Pantelo Ivy: the head of the intelligence department of TOGH, a 17-year-old youth with loud voice. It said that even vampires are afraid of his scream.  
Winfield Klein (No. 1): a taciturn man with long silver hair and brownish-red eyes, half demon, looks very weak. He has the ability of controlling chemical staff.  
Gabriella Synpasia (No. 4): comes from a noble family, a genius of fighting  
Zadkiel Mosona (No. 5): comes from Italy, a blond girl with cold heart  
Raphael Mosona (No. 6): Zadkiel's twin brother, has similar look with his sister  
Lillian Kasey Kasontor (No. 6): only 15 years old now but is a genius on math. She likes to call others with nicknames.  
Ira Van Freedheim (No. 11): Gabriella's partner, a very cool-hearted man. His left arm is covered by tattoos.


	2. Chapter 1: Obsidian Cavalier

Demon of Your Heart

Summary: He's a vampire and she's the hunter. He falls for her. What's worse than this? OCs, Alexi Laiho, other COB members and more.

* * *

Chapter 1: Obsidian Cavalier

Mephisto really disliked vampire, but not hate, in fact, she didn't have strong hate. However, her partner Lithel commented like "She hates them as I hate drugs". He usually repeated it few times in a singing tone when they hunted vampires. Yes, they're vampire hunters of an organization called "Teeth Of God's Hounds" (TOGH).

And now, they were doing an assignment – to finish a vampire who already killed three hunters of TOGH.

"Who give you that title, who will kill your fame?" The purple-eyed handsome man, Lithel smiled – he always put on a smiling face – and sang in a cheerful tone.

"Mephisto, make your damn partner shut the fuck up first!" their workmate shouted through the mini-communicator as if he would break down.

"I don't need your order." The black-haired girl replied coolly.

Lithel let out a little sigh. "Oh come on, poor Seth, you never learn how to sing and how to enjoy your life."

"There's no fuckin' relation between your fuckin' songs and to enjoy fuckin' life, you damn psycho!" the youth shouted as an angry lion. "Just shut the fuck up!"

"Five times to use bad words, boy, watch your mouth." Said Lithel.

"AAAHHHHH!"

Mephisto, the young hunter with oriental appearance, lowered the volume of her communicator silently. Lithel did so. No one could stand Seth's scream, even vampires. Lithel had asked the Boss to let Seth join the battle – "He didn't need to fight, only need to scream, vampire would run away." That's what Lithel said. Then Mephisto saw the Boss sighed deeply.

_This joke is not funny_. She murmured.

Back to now, the target's car was in the attack range. Mephisto drew her sword, murmured something softly – that was her spell, also the prayer.

"From the hellfire's arms

From the frozen air's wings

You are showing you glory

I am your sword for hunting

Even blood let me fall

Thorns cannot stop my steps

Dark cannot cover my eyes

If I lost the way

Bury me with only a name"

She let out a long breath, turned to her purple-eyed partner, said coolly, "Cover me." Then she jumped down.

From the top of a 9-floor high building.

Falling down, never stop.

And no one could stop her hunting sword.

Lithel watched Mephisto's figure becoming a smaller point gradually, finally made a crazily happy laugh. "Great, that's so great! Obsidian Cavalier, lift your sword high, you are the main character of this hunting night!"

******

"I said no."

"Why?"

"Why do I have to marry a woman I don't love?"

"Alexi, how can you…"

The woman's words were cut by an unexpected bang. The impact fell from the sky not only broke all the glasses, but also destroyed the front of the car. They got off the car as soon as they can, with curses like "what's the hell". When they saw the figure which stood on the car, they were both shocked.

It was a black-haired girl with bluish-black eyes, her slim body was like an elf. She held a long sword, there was a pattern of serpent deeply carved on the shinning blade. The black long robe with silver fal-lal that she wore was so familiar.

"I am the Hound of the God, hunt all the sins and swallow blood." She whispered softly, but loud enough for the two to hear. "Good night, and Goodbye, Mr. Alexi Laiho." She raised a cold smile, swinging her sword into Alexi's face!

"What the fuck?!" Alexi shouted, stepping back quickly.

"Missed one point." The black-haired hunter murmured.

Alexi clenched teeth, "You destroyed my car, you're gonna pay!"

"Whatever." She continued the attack as a killing machine never stopped. "Now face it, Alexi 'Wildchild' Laiho, face your beautiful doom day."

"Sounds funny. What's your damn name and title, crazy hunter?"

"Mephisto, No. 21, a.k.a Obsidian Cavalier."


End file.
